A Criminal and a Misfit: Monday
by Nattasia80sGal
Summary: Nattasia and Bender are back in this sequel to "A Criminal and a Misfit". This time, it is Monday and they are introduced to the school as a new couple, and throughout the week new problems appear. Will everyone accept them? Drama brews as Claire finds out of Bender's new girlfriend, and things might not go as well as expected. Will they hold on until the end? John B/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Nattasia and Bender are back in a sequel to "A Criminal and a Misfit". Please click on my profile to read it if you haven't. :) I hope you guys enjoy please fave/follow/review!**

* * *

Nattasia woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned, and slammed her hand onto her desk, searching for the alarm. When she finally found it she slapped it hard, "Take that you thing from hell." she groaned. She woke up, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw her hair. In the morning that thing looked like a lion. She then smiled, and remembered what happened on Saturday. John had come over and they hung out, occasionally making out on the couch between conversations. When her parents came home all she said was she had a friend over, and that was all they would know.

Nattasia sighed, and got her towel, heading for the shower. When she got out, she had about forty minutes to get dressed, and she had no ride to school because her parents were working. Normally she would just put on a T-shirt and jeans, but now that she was with Bender she had a sudden boost of confidence. She looked through her wardrobe, and found an old ACDC dark grey tank top her dad had gotten for her. She smiled when she saw it, and slipped it on. She then began looking for pants, she glanced outside of her window and saw it was a sunny day, and it was going to get warm later. She found a pair of denim shorts, similar to the fit of the black shorts that John liked. After she put those on, she grabbed her blue Jansport back pack, and ran downstairs to get her shoes on. She decided to go with her old worn down black converse, she never got around to saving up for some new shoes. After slipping on her backpack over her shoulders, she realized something. She ran upstairs and found her small lightning bolt necklace, she always wore it for good luck. And, lets face it. Today was going to be the first day of the school year when she didn't wear jeans and a T-shirt, she needed all the help she could get. She knew the popular girls would probably give her some shit today too. Usually she also wore her hair in either a bun or a ponytail to school, today she decided to let her hair flow down naturally. She was just putting on her diamond stud earrings(fake of course-who wore real diamond earrings to school?) when something caught her eye. She found a pin on her desk that said "I freaking love you." She smiled, remembering how John always wore pins on his gloves and jackets. She grabbed it off of her desk, and ran out of the front door. She had twenty minutes to get to school, and she still needed time to meet John in the parking lot. She never remembered herself running so fast in her life, and she was at school in no time. It was 7:46 AM when she found herself walking up to the school. Luckily, school didn't start until 8:00.

John was leaning against one of his friends's cars, smoking a cigarette and talking to his friends. Boomer was his really good friend, and always had the best parties. The rest were also really good friends of his too, Boomer and him just hung out a lot together. There were about fifteen of them in all, the stoners of the school. They were always joking around in class, annoying girls, the daily mischief. But he hadn't told them about what happened in detention on Saturday, who knows what they would have thought of Nattasia. They probably would have thought she was going to ignore him like Claire did, but he knew Nattasia was different. John finished his cigarette and was howling in laughter because of a comment Boomer said about Jessica, one of the most popular girls in school. She was also Claire's best friend. John saw a familiar figure walking up to Shermer High School. His face lite up with happiness, it was Nattasia. And she was dressed differently than usual, but he liked it. He could tell she was more comfortable with herself. Nattasia also, saw John, and their eyes met. She smiled. John hadn't realized he had been staring at her for a couple of minutes as she made her way to the parking lot, and by then all of his friends were turned around looking at her. "Who's that?" Boomer said, with a smirk on his face. John shot him a glare, "She's nice, you know her?" Boomer commented.

"Yeah." John said.

"From where?" Boomer asked.

John rolled his eyes, "Detention." Bender's friends howled in laughter, patting him on the back and cracking jokes. "If you guys say anything I will beat the shit out of you. She's cool, okay?" Bender's friends all just nodded, smiles on their faces.

Nattasia stopped when she saw all fifteen of John friends staring at her. She awkwardly waved, and shot John a _What do I do? _look. John made his way through the crowd, until he was standing in front of her. He was wearing the same thing he wore to detention, but she didn't care. "Hey" she said in a shy voice.

"Hey sweets." He smirked, looking her over. "You look nice."

Nattasia laughed softly, "Thanks." They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before locking lips, immediately Bender heard howls of laughter and whistling coming from his group. He looked at them, and shot them the middle finger.

"Don't mind them." He said, smirking.

"It's okay, they seem fun." She smiled, laughing.

"You wanna meet 'em?" Bender asked, held her hand, and locked fingers with her.

"Sure!" She said, smiling. This was more of an enthusiastic comment than Bender thought she would reply with. But he was happy she wanted to meet his friends, he smiled at her and they began walking over to John's group of friends who were whistling and talking.


	2. Chapter 2: Bender's Friends

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys all enjoy! Thank you to all of my follows/favs/reviewers and the people who read this story! =)**

* * *

Nattasia had to admit, she was a bit nervous walking up to John's friends. They weren't exactly the star students of the school, and the teachers pretty much hated them. As she approached, she could feel eyes wandering all over her. Just then she saw a tall blonde, about John's height, step out towards her. His hair was actually like benders, except she thought Bender looked better with it. The blonde spoke, "You nabbed another girl, Bender you playboy!"

"Shut up Boomer." Bender glared at him. Nattasia looked back and fourth between them, and she saw Boomer open his mouth again.

"Sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Boomer." He but his arm around Bender's neck and messed up his hair, "This guy's best friend."

Nattasia gave a soft laugh, "Nice to meet you, Boomer." Bender put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Bender looked at each of his friends, saying and introducing them, "This is Tyler, Sparks, Taylor, Drake, Leith, Milo..." Bender went on and on. They all made small talk, Bender sitting on top of his friends car and Nattasia next to him. Nattasia was laughing and cracking jokes along with Bender's friends once she got used to them, and she actually seemed like she was having a good time. _This is going well _Bender thought.

"What was the first thing he said to you?" Milo asked, smirking.

Nattasia paused a moment to think, "Well he hoped over the desk he was sitting at and sat in the seat next to me. I thought he was crazy." She laughed a bit, "Then he said 'Hey, sweets'" she said, doing an impression of John and wrapping her arm around his neck. John laughed and so did his pals.

"Oh, classic John." Leith laughed.

"I haven't seen you around school before, I'm surprised I haven't until now!" Boomer said to Nattasia.

"Yea..I was kinda quiet until this guy came along" she said, elbowing John. John started to talk about what they did in detention and the parking lot was fills with howls of laughter from the story.

* * *

7:56 AM

Claire got out of her BMW wearing her new pair of pearl earrings. She was dressed in a Ralph Lauren brown leather skirt, with a brown belt around it. She wore a red scarf with a leather trench coat, and underneath was a pink top, similar to the one she wore to detention. She waved to her friend Jessica, who was a tall blonde wearing a navy blue sweater and a black skirt, with Mary Jane shoes. Claire's BMW drove off and she was forced to walk across the parking lot, past the stoners as usual. Claire rolled her eyes and began to walk, when something caught her eye. She saw John, in the middle of the group, but he wasn't alone. He had his arm around...a girl? Not just any girl, Nattasia from gym class and Language Arts? Claire felt herself getting red with jealousy. _Why do I care? _she thought. _Hes probably just using her. _She continued to walk across the parking lot, for the first time in a while, unnoticed by Bender's group.

Jessica saw Claire was troubled by something, "Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing." Claire mumbled. Jessica looked over at John,

"Ew." She said, laughing. "Why is he with her? I thought he was yours?"

Clare shot a glare at her, "You were the one that told me he wasn't my type! We didn't have much in common as we thought so...things just fell apart." Claire said, watching John laugh from a distance. She never remembered him being that happy.

"I never said he wasn't hot..." Jessica commented. "Don't take other people's so seriously Claire, god." Just then Claire opened her mouth to say something when two of her other friends walked up. Sabrina and Emlen.

"Oh my god Claire! Did you see who John is with?!" Sabrina laughed. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Guys do you really think I care?" She snapped at them.

"Your jealous!" They all said in unison. Claire scoffed at them, then the school bell rang.

* * *

8:00 AM

Nattasia kissed John goodbye and waved bye to his friends, walking to her class. She felt someone grab on the back of her backpack, thinking it was John she turned around and hit whoever it was gently, laughing. She then realized it was Boomer. "Oh, hi Boomer!" She said, "I thought you were John, sorry about that." She smiled.

"No problem." He said, smirking. "I think we have this class together."

She never really noticed who was in her class until now, "Oh yeah we do! Cool! I have't even noticed before. Where do you sit?"

"In the back corner, my usual spot. It gives me a nice view of the asshole richies." He smirked.

"Good choice" she said, laughing. As she walked into the building with Boomer, she saw Claire looking her up and down. Boomer noticed also, and waved as if he were happy to see her.

"Oh, my GOD!" Boomer said, imitating a teenage girl voice. "Claire! Wassup?! Hows my girl?" Claire rolled her eyes and walked into her classroom. Nattasia was holding back a laugh until she saw Claire was gone.

"She probably hates me now" she said.

"Why?" Boomer asked.

"John..." she said, reminding him.

"Oh!" Boomer said, remembering. Nattasia bursted out in laughter.

"You need to work on your memory." She said.

"Well. If she gives you any shit about it let me or any of our crew know." He said smiling.

"Ok, thanks." She smiled at him. They then entered their classroom and Nattasia sat in the middle row, on the end closest to the door.

"Ok Class." Mr. Fitz said. "Today, we are going to learn about..." all of his words were a blur to her. She couldn't stop thinking about John, she started to doodle little hearts onto her paper. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3: Gym Transfer

At the end of class, Mr. Fitz passed back the Math tests they had taken last Friday. Nattasia's heart started to beat, she hadn't let her grade in math fall below a B+. When Mr. Fitz walked by her desk, he smiled at her and said, "Good Job" Nattasia quickly looked at her paper that read: 96% A

Nattasia felt a giant weight lifted from her, she and sunk down in her chair a little bit, relaxing. There were ten minutes of class left and Mr. Fitz said they could work on homework, or have some free time to chat. Naturally, the class chose to spent the rest of the time talking.

"Hey" Nattasia heard from behind her. She rolled her eyes turned around and saw Jessica, Claire's best friend. They had never talked before, and she had never actually noticed Jessica in her class, like she hadn't noticed Boomer. Nattasia's heart started to beat again, _urgh I really don't need shit at this time in the morning_ she thought.

Instead she plastered a fake smile on her face, "Hi."

"Are you and John Bender like, a thing?" Jessica asked, resting her powdered face on her hand, acting like she was interested.

"Yeah" Nattasia said, like it was no big deal. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Jessica smiled, and flicked her hand at Nattasia, shooing her away. Nattasia looked at her like she was crazy and turned around. She jumped a bit, when she saw Boomer standing in front of her desk. She let out a sigh of relief.

"God Boomer you scared me!" She said, giving him a small smile.

"Cherry there giving you any shit?" He asked, looking over Nattasia's shoulder and made eye contact with Jessica. He winked at her, and she shot back a look of disgust.

Nattasia watched Boomer and laughed, "Eh, doesn't everyone?"

"Tell me about it." He said, chuckling. "What'd you get on your test?" He said, and snatched her paper from her desk. Nattasia rolled her eyes and laned back in her seat as she saw Boomer's eyes grow wide.

"Holy shit. Why are you with Bender if you're making grades like this?" He joked.

Nattasia laughed, and quickly snatched her test back, "He's a good guy." She said, and drummed her pencil against her desk. "What did you get on your test?"

"I'm glad he found someone who thought the same as me." He smiled. "Oh...the usual. 54%. F." He smirked.

Nattasia smiled, "I can help you sometime in the library if you want, during lunch."

"Sure. Maybe I could drag Bender in with me." He smirked, "The library would be a lot more lively with us." He laughed.

"Yeah" She smiled. Just then, the bell rang. "See you around" she said, smiling.

* * *

9:22 AM

Nattasia walked into the gym locker room, setting down her backpack in front of her locker. Slowly more and more girls walked in, and the room was filled with chatter. Nattasia began undressing, pulling her gym shorts on, and her shirt. She left her hair down, and walked in front of the mirror to check it. Her hair had grown quite a bit, she was satisfied. It was a little past her shoulders, and the golden brunette curly locks made her stand out from the rest of the girls.

Claire walked into the locker room, laughing with her friend Sabrina. She then saw Nattasia in front of the mirror checking her hair. Jealousy began to fill her mind. Yes, she was more popular than Nattasia, but, her hair was gorgeous. And Claire had to admit, Nattasia _was _gorgeous. She had never really noticed it before. Claire made her way to her gym locker, a few lockers down from Nattasia. Sabrina's locker was right next to hers, and they usually always talked when getting dressed.

"Hey" Sabrina said to Claire, "Looks like you have a bit of competition." She joked. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Please." She said, "You wish."

Sabrina pulled her straight blonde hair into a ponytail as she spoke, "I talked to Jessica in the hallway, her and Nattasia have Math together. She said she asked about Bender, and Nattasia said yes." Claire stopped checking her makeup in the mirror, and looked at Sabrina. She then looked at Nattasia who was at her locker, putting on some of her bracelets she had found in her backpack. Claire walked over to her.

"Hey!" she said, trying to act friendly. She looked her up and down, Nattasia was about three inches taller than her. She was one of the tallest girls in their grade, at 5'10". Nattasia turned around, surprised to see Claire.

"Uhm...hi?" She said, looking at her like she had a spider on her face.

"I love your hair!" She said, trying to be nice. If she befriended Nattasia, it would make her that much closer to John.

Instead of saying thank you, Nattasia glared at her. "Guess it makes up for my small boobs, huh?" She spat back at her, before walking out of the locker room. Claire stood there, looking rather retarded.

_Bitch_ Nattasia thought. Claire and Sabrina made fun of how flat Nattasia was last Monday, in the locker room. And now she wanted to be all buddy buddy? Hell no. _She probably wants to get closer to me so she can talk with John. _Nattasia thought. She walked into the gym, and was the first girl there. She usually was. She didn't have to check her makeup, or comb her hair. One of the perks of having curly hair. She didn't have any friends in gym, she only had one friend in the whole grade, and it was Allison Reynolds. Nattasia walked to one of the gym walls, and leaned against it, waiting for the rest of the class to come in. She saw a familiar figure walk in, it was John. Her eyes lite up, and she made eye contact with him. "Hey beautiful" he said, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"What are you doing here?!" She smiled, as he took her hand and locked fingers with her.

"I guess I got a little too rambunctious with Boomer in my other gym class, I got moved to this period." He smirked. He looked around. "Don't tell me you're the only girl in this class."

"No, the rest are in the locker room." She rolled her eyes.

John laughed, "They'll need all the help they can get from those mirrors. None of them can touch you." He smirked.

Nattasia blushed and pushed him gently, just then the rest of the girls walked in, in one giant mob. Claire was in the middle of it, with Sabrina. Nattasia saw Bender's face grow sour. "I never knew you had Queenie in this class." He said.

"Tell me about it." She rolled her eyes. "She tried to tell me she liked my hair."

Bender laughed, "What's wrong with that?"

"Well last Monday she was a completely different person. She was criticizing me from head to toe." Nattasia grumbled. She then noticed John wasn't in his gym uniform, "Too cool to dress out?" she laughed.

Bender ignored her comment, "If she gives you anymore shit you tell me." He said.

"Ok." She smiled. Just then a loud whistle rang through the gym.

"Girls on this side guys on this side!" Ms. Palmer said, pointing to different ends of the gym. John wouldn't let go of Nattasia's hand, and soon they were the only ones left in the middle of the gym. She looked around, and was trying to hold in her laughter.

"John!" She whispered. "Let go!" He pulled her in and kissed her on the cheek, and finally let go of her hand. She slapped him on the back, laughing and ran to her side of the gym. She was greeted to the other side by Claire's infamous glares.

* * *

When gym was over and Nattasia had changed out, she met John in the hallway at recess outside of the gym.

"What was that for?!" She laughed, slapping his arm.

He smirked, "I wanted to let everyone know you're mine."


	4. Chapter 4: Partner Work

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write guys. I kinda took a break =p Chapter 4 will be out soon I hope you guys all enjoy!**

* * *

"Here" Nattasia said, making John hold out his hand as she put a pin into it.

"I freaking love you?" John laughed. "Boy is Boomer gonna laugh at this."

"What's wrong with it?!" Nattasia said, laughing and pushing him on the shoulder.

Bender rolled his eyes, and put the pin on his jacket along with the others. "Nothing." He smirked, and kissed her on top of the forehead. "See ya at lunch sweets" he said, as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

Nattasia walked into her Language Arts class, and took her seat in the back of the room. This was by far the most boring class she had. Ms. Sterling tried to come up with a meaning to everything. "Why are the curtains blue? Does it symbolize sadness? Why? How might this effect what's going on in the story?" Blah blah blah. Nattasia drummed her pencil against the desk as she listened to her teacher babble about the symbols in To Kill A Mockingbird which was by far, the most boring book Nattasia had ever read. She never understood how it was a famous novel. For gods sake, any book was better than it. Nattasia perfered books like The Outsiders which was her favorite. Nattasia snapped back into reality when she heard her name being called. She looked up, and around the room to see who was calling her. It was Ms. Sterling. "Nattasia, you are partnered with Claire." She spoke softly. Nattasia's heart raced. _What? CLAIRE? Are you kidding me? Anyone out of the 30 kids in this class, and i'm partnered with Claire? Shit._ She sighed, before leaning over to her desk partner, Sarah, and asked what exactly they were doing.  
"We are doing a partner short story write." Sarah said.

"Crap" Nattasia mumbled, and she saw Claire making her way over to her desk, and Sarah moved out of her way.

"Hi." Claire said in a friendly voice.

"Hello." Nattasia said, more sternly.

* * *

Bender strolled into science class, casually late.

"Late again, Mr. Bender." Ms. Anderson said, in the middle of a lesson.

"Sue me" Bender said, under his breath, and high-fived Leith on the way to his seat. He winked at Sabrina as he sat down, and put his boots on top of his desk. Sabrina winced in disgust.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" She spat at him.

"There's something called joking around, you should get one their nice. And yes, I do." He scoffed at her. She rolled her eyes, and was annoyed by the thumping of Bender's feet against the back of her chair. "But Leith here needs one." He said pointing to Leith, who smirked at her.

"Please." She said, rolling her eyes. Sabrina had to admit, Bender was hot. And so was his friend Leith, and Boomer. She never understood why Claire ended it with him. "By the way, Claire wants to talk to you at lunch." Sabrina lied.

Bender turned his gaze from Leith to Sabrina, shooting her a glare. "What?"

Sabrina turned her chair around a bit, "She really misses you." She then looked down, as if thinking about Claire and feeling sorry for her. "She's been really down lately. She thinks it would help if she talked to you." Sabrina smiled. Leith was looking back and forth between Bender and Sabrina, what the hell was happening? Was Claire trying to get back together with Bender?

Bender looked at Leith, who mouthed _"Screw it."_ Bender nodded, turning back to Sabrina who now had her attention to the front of the classroom. He kicked her chair hard, she turned around quickly, glaring at him.

"Tell her okay." Bender smirked, he had been waiting for an opportunity to put the princess in her place.

Sabrina smiled, "Great. In front of the school, at lunch, M'kay?" Bender nodded, and Sabrina turned back around. Bender turned around to Leith, who was looking at him like was crazy.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Leith asked.

"Don't worry about it." Bender smirked. "I'm never gonna leave Nattasia for that bitch." He turned back around, looking around the classroom for something interesting.

* * *

Things between Nattasia and Claire weren't going well. Claire wanted to write about some rich girl who fell in love with a boy from the wrong side of the tracks. Nattasia wanted to write a horror story about a couple who went to a island and discovered they were being stalked by something or someone.

"Well. It's not like I want to write about something I wish happened..." Nattasia mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Claire questioned.

"You heard me." Nattasia challenged her. Claire just rolled her eyes.

"So? I can dream." She said.

"Not about my boyfriend." Nattasia snapped back at her.

"We would still be together if-" Claire was cut off by Nattasia.

"If what, Claire? If you didn't listen to your rich friends and let them control your life? If you told them to back off, and liked him no matter what anyone else said? Please. Stop making excuses for yourself." Nattasia said. She saw Claire tear up. Nattasia rolled her eyes. "Do you think I like telling the truth? I don't want to make you cry." She said, and rubbed Claire's shoulder. "It's okay." She said softly. "Sorry...I guess."

Claire looked up at her, "How would you know? Your friends look up to us."

Nattasia just looked at her, "I feel really sorry for you."

"Ok Class!" Ms. Sterling said. "Let's share our partner stories!" Nattasia and Claire looked at each other. "Who wants to go first?"

Nattasia raised her hand. "Claire has a great story!" Claire glared at her. The whole class was staring at Claire, waiting for her to read their story.

"We...didn't write one." Claire explained.

"Well. I guess you will have time to write it after school, Ms. Standish." Nattasia smirked at her. "And you Ms. Ferrin." Nattasia looked at Ms. Sterling, shocked. _Great._ She thought.

Then the lunch bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5: A Friendly Lunch

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys! Freshman orientation is the day after tomorrow and things have been keeping me busy. I will finish this story though I promise! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review/fave/follow! =) Thank you to all my reviewers. The feedback is great!**

* * *

**11:25 AM**

**Lunch**

"Bender!" John turned around to see Boomer running towards him. "Since when are you in a rush to get to lunch?" he asked.

"I gotta talk to Claire..." Bender grumbled.

Boomer stood there, shocked. "Dude, why? She treats you like shit and all of a sudden you want to talk to her?"

Bender stopped, and turned to Boomer. "I'm not the one that wants to talk to the bitch, she wants to talk to me ok? I just want to get her off my back. Fuck off." He said, and continued walking down the hallway.

Boomer rolled his eyes, and smirked. "See you later then sunshine!" He said sarcastically. He looked down the hallway and saw Nattasia, and they immediately smiled when seeing each other.

"Look what thee cat dragged in" she smiled, and started to walk with him down the hallway. "What class did you just have?"

Boomer pulled out a pack of cigarette's from his pocket, and lite one. "Haha very funny." He said sarcastically. "History. Speaking of history, Bender might be a little late for lunch.

"Why?" She asked.

"He's gotta talk to Queenie. Apparently she wanted to talk to him." Boomer said, puffing out some smoke. He opened the door leading to the outside, the front of the school. Nattasia thanked him, and she felt the sunshine hitting her face.

"Do you know why?"

"How should I know? It's probably nothing. She's just not used to someone getting over her so fast." Boomer chucked.

"Yeah" Nattasia said, and began walking with Boomer towards the parking lot, where she had met them in the morning. Leith and Milo were there, talking. She took out a brown bag from her backpack.

"What's in there?" Leith asked.

"Lunch." She shrugged, laughing.  
"Ah." He said. "Anything interesting?"

"Uh..." She moved things around in the bag for a moment.

"Half of a Hershey bar?" She smiled. She then broke off a piece for each one of John's friends which they all gratefully took.

"Want some?" Boomer asked, handing her out a pack of cigarettes.

"No, I don't smoke." She smiled.

"Bender's got a girlfriend that doesn't smoke?" He asked.

"Or drink." Nattasia added in.

"SHE'S A KEEPER!" Boomer shouted over to Bender, who was sitting on the rail in front of the school. He had his usual black sunglasses on. Everyone who was outside was staring at Boomer and John, Nattasia was laughing at the attention Boomer's loud voice caused. Maybe that's why his nickname was Boomer?

He merely shouted back, "I KNOW! WHY DO YOU THINK WE'RE TOGETHER?"

* * *

Bender was watching the numerous amount of students leave the front of the school for lunch. _Hurry up princess I ain't got all day. _ He thought. Just then he saw Claire, Jessica, and Sabrina emerge from the doorway. He hopped off the rail.

"What's he doing here?" Claire mumbled to Jessica, who was smiling at John.

"I told him you two needed to talk." She winked, before walking away. Claire glared at her. She had nothing to say to John, and didn't plan on speaking to him any time soon. As the steps cleared, they were the only two left at the entrance of Shermer High. She wind was the only think occupying the awkward silence as they both stared at each other. Bender removed his glasses, putting them in his back pocket.

"Are you waiting for a fuckin' conversation invitation, Queenie? 'Cause you ain't gonna get one. Not from me at least." He remarked.

Claire was looking him up and down, had he been this attractive in detention? God, why didn't she stay with him. "Listen I didn't want to talk." She quickly said, rolling her eyes.

"Great! I'll get back to my 'stoner friends'" He said, quoting her from the monday two months ago. She had shooed him off in the hallways and said, _Why don't you go back to your stoner friends? _He then began to walk away, but Claire stopped him.

"John, wait." She said in a desperate voice. No one called him by his first name, except for Nattasia. He turned around, and waited for her to open her big mouth again. "Do you think I like what I said to you?"

"I don't know, but I thought those bitches you call friends wouldn't control who you liked and who you didn't like." He snapped back at her.

Tears were glassing the brims of her eyes, "I'm sorry! Okay?! Is that what you want JOHN?! I'm sorry! I didn't expect you to go out and get a girlfriend the moment I rejected you."

"Don't you ever-EVER think you rejected me, ok? That had been long fuckin' established before your friends got in the middle of things. What's wrong, your daddy didn't give you another diamond earring for an apology this time?"

"Shut up. I said I was sorry okay?!" She pouted.

"And don't you even think of dragging my girlfriend into this! GET OVER YOURSELF! Not everyone's gonna forgive you because you said 'sorry'. I'm fuckin' glad you dumped my sorry ass 'cause I found someone that was way better." He pointed over at Nattasia, who was talking to his friends and laughing. "She doesn't judge. She doesn't give a fuck. And neither do I. And-"

"Stop it!" She interupted him, tears streaming down her chin now.

"-and I was right about what I said in fuckin' detention! We are never gonna walk down the hallways at school, so you can forget it! It's never gonna happen! And why don't you fuckin' leave my girlfriend alone, she doesn't want to put up with your shit and neither do I." He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a diamond earring, he then snatched her hand and forced her to take it before he walked off.


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch Scruff

**Sorry this update took so long! School is starting soon so that means maybe one chapter per week. But I promise I will finish this story! Thank you all for reading/fave/following! =) Sorry this one was so short.**

* * *

Claire was left standing like an idiot. She sighed, looking down that the earring that now rested in her hand. She then looked up, and saw John make his way back to his group of friends, and Nattasia. He was right. Why hadn't she not listened to her friends, and just loved John and not be afraid to be seen with him? Because she cared more about her reputation and how her friends would see her. What would they think if she was suddenly dating a person like John Bender? But god, she missed him.

* * *

"Hey stranger" Nattasia said quietly to him, as he sat on top of Boomer's car without a word. She could tell he was in a bad mood, and didn't want to push it. She watched him light a cigarette, until they made eye contact. He then wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek, and Boomer smiled.

"Get a room" Boomer joked. He looked up at John, who was glaring at him. "Sorry, man." A couple moments of silence passed between Bender's group of friends. "Anyway..." Boomer continued, and sat on the car next to him. "What did queenie want?"

"Her diamond earring." John lied. He was still in a bad mood and didn't want to talk about anything Claire-related.

Boomer could tell he was lying, but didn't feel like getting into a fight with him today. "Typical." He said, as he puffed out smoke from his cigarette.

"Sabrina said Claire wanted to talk to you" Leith butted in. "Remember?"

"Why d'you care?" John snapped at him, and took his arm off of Nattasia's shoulder.

Nattasia looked back and fourth from Leith to Bender, confused. "Bender man, calm down. Leith didn't do anything." Boomer said.

"Fuck off Boomer" John growled, and threw his cigarette onto the ground, he sighed deeply then flipped his hair, shooting him a threatening look.

"Listen just because Claire was being a bitch to you or whatever happened over there, doesn't mean you have to be an ass" Boomer spat back at him, flipping his blonde hair out of his face.

"Well, you never seemed to have a problem with it before." Bender said sarcastically, getting off of the car.

Boomer also got off of the car he was sitting on, "Well now I do. Listen man, I don't want anything to happen today just over some chick."

"Who said anything was going to happen?" Bender questioned, Boomer could feel John's breath on his face now.

"Bender-" Boomer attempted to say calmly, but Bender pushed Boomer's chest, causing him to slam back onto the car that was behind him. "I am fucking calm okay?!" He then leaned against the car behind him, and rubbed his face. Boomer recovered from the harsh push. But he knew sometimes Bender's tempter could get the best of him, so he did not attempt to do anything back to him.

Bender was now right next to Nattasia's legs, who was sitting on Boomer's car. She looked down as he puffed out more smoke from his cigarette. She didn't know what to do to comfort him, and certainly didn't want to make him more pissed. So she just sat there, then she found an apple in her lunch. She knew Bender never had a lunch, so she held it out, next to her. Bender's eyes shifted briefly to the apple, then gently took it from her hand.

"Are these the rotten apples?" He asked, with a tiny smirk on his face, his voice a tad bit calmer.

"Why wouldn't they be?" She gave him a small smile. "They have all your qualities." Bender let out a chuckle and bit into the crisp apple. He turned his gaze up to Boomer who was rubbing his back. They exchanged glances, then nodded at each other as if saying "It's ok."


	7. Chapter 7: Father's Fury

**So Sorry this took so long! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I love you all! 3**

* * *

-Tuesday-

7:46 AM, Before School

Claire had been keeping a low profile when it came to talking to Nattasia, but couldn't help but stare at Bender every time she had to walk by the stoner group in the morning. Which now consisted of Nattasia, but she never smoked or did anything too crazy. _What was so special about her anyway?_ Claire thought.

* * *

Nattasia walked up to school in brown worn down combat boots, a normal white tank top, and some shorts. With some flannel tied around her waist, just in case it got cold later. She approached the front of the school and looked to see if anyone was there, no one except for Boomer. Nattasia had been noticing glances Boomer had given her during Math, but didn't think much of them. It wasn't like there was anything else better to do in that class. Bender and her had offically been together for two full days now, three, if you counted the detention they spent together. The whole Claire incident only seemed to bring them closer together. He was regularly running up to her in the hallways and spinning her around, kissing her. Although everyone in the hallways stopped to look, they didn't care. Bender was happy, and so was she, that was all that mattered.

"Hey" Nattasia said softly as she approached Boomer, leaning against his jet black 68' mustang. Nattasia never knew how he got that car, maybe it was his parents'. She ran her fingers through her curly hair, moving it out of her face before the wind messed it up again. She groaned and laughed at herself. She then stood next to Boomer, and sat on the hood of his car, as she had done yesterday. He didn't mind.

Boomer's eyes followed Nattasia, "Sup." A silence followed, before Boomer spoke again. "Where's Bender? School starts in like ten minutes."

"How am I supposed to know?" She shrugged.  
"Well your his girlfriend." Boomer commented, with a smirk on his face.

"Psh. Well you're his best friend!" She shot back at him, then laughed softly. Boomer chucked. It was getting colder, and because all of her pants were dirty, all she had were shorts to wear. "God its cold" she said, she unwrapped the flannel that was tied around her waist, and put it on. It was slightly oversized, because it was her fathers. But god, it was warm. She still shivered a bit. Dark clouds covered the sky, it was probably 53 degrees.

"You know they invented something called pants." Boomer said sarcastically.

"You know they invented something called laundry?" Nattasia said back to him, smirking. She shook with coldness, and moved her hair over her shoulders to keep her a bit warmer. Boomer meanwhile, was fine because he had on a leather jacket and some jeans. He watched Nattasia shiver for a couple more seconds.

"Come here" He said, rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"Would you rather freeze or hug me?" Boomer laughed. "It will keep you warm." She nodded, then scooted over to him, letting him wrap his arms around her and rub her shoulder, to get her body temperature up. She soon stopped shivering, and was calmly wrapped in Boomer's arms. "Better?" he asked, for the first time, seriousness in his voice.

She pulled away slightly, and Boomer unwrapped his arms from around her. "Yeah. Thanks." She smiled, and buttoned up the dark blue flannel.

Bender cussed silently under his breath, approaching Shermer high. He had a black eye, and a bad limp. He saw Boomer holding Nattasia, but shrugged it off. Halfway through the parking lot, Nattasia and him locked eyes. She jumped off Boomer's car, and ran to him, attacking him with a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek.

"OW! FUCK!" He shouted, gently taking her arms off from around him.

She then realized he was hurt. Her eyes filled with worry, as she ran her eyes up and down his body, seeing a cut across his cheek and a black eye. "Sorry! Oh my god, are you ok?"

"Does it look like i'm fuckin' OK?" He asked harshly. He continued to walk, but stumbled a bit. Nattasia turned around to Boomer, and waved him over.

"Holy shit" Boomer said.

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better." Bender said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Boomer asked. By the look Bender gave at him, he knew it was Bender's father. He had been beating on him pretty hard, but this was the first time he had come to school with injuries.

"The glories of living in the fucking Bender household!" John said, holding out his arms as if saying something grand.

"John." Nattasia said, looking in his eyes. "I'm so sorry" she whispered in his ear as she hugged him, this time, lighter, being careful not to hurt him.

"Here" Boomer said, wrapping Bender's arm around his shoulder to help him walk.

"I don't need the special treatment" Bender spat, and limped across the parking lot.

"Dude, if the teachers see you like this they will call the police on your parents." Boomer said.

"I would just say I got jumped. My old man doesn't need another reason to kick my ass." Bender mumbled. Boomer and Nattasia exchanged glances. "Since when are you two so close, huh?" Bender commented.

"What are you talking about?" Nattasia asked.

"Don't play dumb. I saw you guys as I was walking up."

"John, I was freezing. Do you see these?" She gestured to her shorts, "My parents are doing the laundry and it was cold, ok?"

"Whatever." Bender spat, lighting a cigarette.  
"Bender jump because your old man beat on you don't mean you gotta take it out on her. Come on, your temper-" Boomer started to say. But it was interrupted by a hard slap from Bender to his face. Boomer was tired of Bender pushing him around, and returned the favor by punching him on the side of the face. Soon they were fighting, Nattasia, worried and wondering what she should do. Bender was only getting more hurt.

"GUYS! STOP!" She shouted, trying to pull Boomer off, "He's already hurt! Stop it!" But Boomer didn't listen. She attempted to pull Bender off, she softly spoke to him, as he was dodging boomers fists. She softly put her hand on his shoulder, "John, calm down, your already hurt and-" _Whack. _

The fighting immediately stopped.

The whole world went silent, and Nattasia felt blood trickle out of her nose.


	8. Chapter 8: Stitching Up Wounds

**Sorry this took so long. School has been keeping me busy along with volleyball after school Mon-Fri from 4-6PM lol. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for reading, it warms my heart to see all of the reviews you guys post :)**

* * *

Bender's heart felt like it stopped. _Oh God_ he thought.

His girlfriend Nattasia was standing in front of him, looking like she was going to break down into tears at any moment. And these tears were from _him _and _he _hit her. He felt his throat swell up as he stumbled for words, Boomer standing there quietly, completely forgetting about the quarrel him and Bender just had.

"Nattasia, I-" Bender said as he tried to reach out to touch her, but she pulled away, her green eyes now glassy from the tears she was holding back. Finally a tear rolled down her cheek. "I-It was an accident. I'm so sorry-" He was cut off.

She wiped the blood away from her nose and just then the school bell rang signaling the start of the day. She gave him one last glance, and said "You said you would protect me." In a voice he had never heard her speak in before. She was usually such a happy person, but her voice was filled with shakiness. He watched her walk away, leaving him and Boomer in the parking lot alone.

Boomer knew it was an accident. Bender was just so caught up in the moment, he knew sometimes his anger got the best of him, but not to this point.

Once Nattasia was out of sight, Bender kicked the car next to him, "FUCK!" He shouted, and knelt to the ground. Boomer then started to hear...crying? Wait-John Bender, the badass rebel of the school, was crying?! Boomer had been best friends with Bender since the 6th grade, and he had never seen him cry. Even when his dad had beaten him on a weekly basis.

"Bender man, I'm sorry. It's not your fault-" He tried to comfort him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bender's voice boomed. His face was buried in his arms, he was a wreck.

"John."

Bender looked up, his eyes were red with tears. "I screwed up." He admitted. "Shit!" He banged his hand against the car, he then lite a cigarette, tears still falling from his eyes.

"She's special. You can't just let her go like that, try to talk to her." Boomer said.

"No point." He mumbled as he let smoke drift from his mouth. "How could she trust s'one like me? I'm not rich. And I'm not the best example. How could she take me back." He took in a deep sigh, wiping tears away from his face.

"Face it Boomer, it's done." he said in a quivering voice. His head then returned to his hands, ashamed of himself.

* * *

Claire and her friends had been watching the whole thing. She smiled to herself a bit. She saw Nattasia grow closer to her, to get inside of the building. Claire tried to act concerned.

"God, are you ok?" She asked. Nattasia just glanced at her with glassy red eyes, and a line of blood beginning to come down her lips. She continued into the building without a word to Claire and her friends.

"Wow. If that doesn't break them up, then I don't know what will." Jessica commented, looking into a compact mirror as she fixed her hair and eyeliner. "See you later" Jessica said, and began walking with Sabrina to her first class.

* * *

8:07 AM, 7 Minutes After School Began

Boomer was sitting on top of his car, watching Bender. He had never seen him like this before.

"John, man, we gotta get to class. C'mon, maybe she will come around. It just takes time." He offered his hand out to John. John accepted it, and pulled himself up. He adjusted his jean jacket and flipped his hair, throwing the cigarette to the ground and stepping onto it with his worn down boots.

"Fuck it Boomer." He said, trying to sound like he wasn't hurting inside. He always did this to hide how he was really feeling. He mumbled as he walked toward the entrance of Shermer. But inside his heart was broken into a thousand shards, he didn't mean what he said.

Boomer felt his throat swell up. Yea, he felt bad about Bender. But he was acting like shit right now. "Fuck you John!" He shouted at him as Bender was walking to the building. He stopped and turned around. "All she did was love you, and your just going to throw her away like those other girls in your wallet. Maybe she was too good for you! And if you can't see that, then maybe you don't deserve her." Boomer said, he then stormed up the steps past Bender and walked to his first class, math.

Bender didn't go to his first class. He sat on the front steps of Shermer High. Why was his life so fucked up? Why did he have to mess up the one good thing that happened to him? He needed to get her back.

* * *

Everyone stared at Nattasia when she sat down in her seat in math. She heard some whispers, and lots of Bender's name being used. Finally Mr. Fitz started class.

"Ok class, today we are just going to hang around. I have to go to a meeting for the rest of the period and a sub will be here. In about fifteen minutes" He said as he packed up his things, picked up his coffee, then finally walked out of the door. Shortly after, another familiar figure came into the door. It was Boomer, he also had this class.

Nattasia was sitting in her desk quietly, looking at the ground. She then heard someone take a seat next to her, it was Boomer.

"Hey" he said softly. He could still tell she was crying a bit, her eyes were still a bit red.

"hey" she said quietly, wiping her nose free of blood again.

"Uhm" Boomer began to say, "About out there, Bender is real sorry. He-"

"Just leave it alone please" she said quietly, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Listen to me. He was nervous wreck when you left. He _cried. _and you know John Bender doesn't cry easily. It was an accident. You are the best thing that ever happened to him."

She was quiet for a couple of moments.

"And me" he added in.

She looked at Boomer, confused. "What?"

"I have never seen Bender so happy in my life when he met you. He loves you, Nattasia."

Her mouth was pulling into a small smile. Boomer held his arms out, and gestured for Nattasia to give him a hug. She smiled a bit and went over to his desk and sat on his lap, giving him a hug and putting her face into his jacket. They didn't notice, but everyone in the room was watching them. Boomer flipped them all off and rubbed Nattasia's back gently. He then let go.

"The sub isn't here yet. Want to go find the little shit head?" He smirked.

She laughed softly, "Eh, sure. He couldn't survive without us." She smiled.


	9. Chapter 9: A Familiar Face

**Sorry this chaper took so long guys. School started and I have been busy, I will be trying to post one chapter a week. I hope you guys enjoy this one thank you so much to all my reviewers/followers/favs!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Bender was sitting in science looking for something to do. But this time, he couldn't. His mind was fixed on Nattasia and what had just happened. He found himself with his feet on his desk, drumming his pencil against it.

"Bender, feet off the chair." The teacher snapped. Everyone turned to Bender, wondering what his smartass comment would be this time. But nothing came from his mouth, he took his feet off of his desk and remained silent, his eyes fixed on his pencil. The teacher carried on with the lesson. Leith was the only one left staring at the back of Bender's head.

"Hey, Bender, you ok?" He whispered.

"What d'you think?" Bender muttered, not caring to turn around.

"Hey, don't let this morning bring you down. We all know it was an accident."

"Yeah. Sure." He said, and flipped his hair, letting out a big sigh. "An accident that never shoulda happened."

Sabrina turned around, her blue eyes sparkling. John Bender was now available was what he knew of, and she knew that he would never take back Claire.

"Hey" she said, smiling, and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Bender looked at her like she was an alien. She awkwardly looked around the room while facing him then began to speak again, "So...I heard what happened this morning." She began. Benders eyes shot up, making eye contact with her.

"So?" He snapped. "Why do you care?" Bender was in no mood to deal with this bitch right now. He knew what she was trying to get at.

"It's not your fault. If she really liked you, she would have not overreacted so much." Sabrina said simply.

Bender's eyes opened a bit more. He didn't care if he was in class right now, no one talks about his girlfriend like that. "Fuck off!" He shouted, the whole class and the teacher paused." He brought himself close to her face, "Don't you EVER think you fuckin' know how much my girlfriend likes me. Just stick to the things you know, shopping nail polish, and your best friend Claire. I'm done with your shit." He got up, and stormed out of the room. Sabrina was left red in the face, everyone staring at her.

"Wow. What did you say?" Leith asked Sabrina with a smirk.

* * *

"Do you know what class he has right now?" Nattasia asked, following Boomer down the hallway. Mr. Vernon rounded the corner, Boomer pushed Nattasia into the lockers with him.

"O-" Boomer's hand covered her mouth. He put his finger to his lips as if saying be quiet.

He looked around the corner, seeing Vernon was gone. He let go of her mouth.

"Sorry" he chuckled.

"Sorry my ass. That hurt!" She slapped his shoulder. He just laughed. Nattasia couldn't help but smile at him.

"What class is he in?" She asked. Just as she said those words, a familiar figure rounded the corner, and stopped when he saw them.

"Long time no see" Boomer smiled at Bender.

Bender ignored him and walked up to Nattasia, placing his fingerless-gloved hand on her face. This time she didn't pull away. "I'm so sorry." He whispered to her. Before he knew it her arms were wrapped around him. He picked her up and spun her around, planting a soft kiss on her slightly bruised cheek.

"Why aren't you in class?" She asked.

"You know me." He smirked. "Got too boring."


	10. Chapter 10: The Question

_After school_

_3:08 PM_

Nattasia felt a yank on her back, and turned around, ready to slap whoever it was. "Oh, hey" she smiled.

Bender smiled back "Hey sweets". He started to walk with her down the stairs of Shermer, once they reached the bottom everyone had left for home, and they were the only ones left on campus, with a few other people strangling to get home. A cold gust of wind swept through her hair, and made her shiver a bit. She noticed Boomer leaning aginst the hood of his Mustang, probably waiting for Bender.

"Whats up?" She asked, moving the hair out of her eye. Her green eyes looked into his dark brown ones.

Bender reached down and intertwined fingers with her. "Gotta ask you something." He smirked.

"I'm too young to get married." She smirked.

He chucked, nervously. He couldn't remember the last time he was nervous. "Uh...well, fuck." He completely lost his words. He was stuck there staring at her. This beautiful girl was his. How? He was such a dick to everyone, including her. He was extremely lucky, and he did not want to let her go. She cared about him, and he did her. He did not want to ruin this moment.

"What?" she started to blush, seeing how intently he was looking at her.

"You're just so beautiful. And I don't really know how to ask you to Prom." he said as he straightened up, and flipped his hair with his signature smirk.

Nattasia's heart stopped. She put her hands over her mouth, and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"...I hope that's a yes. Am I really that fuckin' ugly?" He joked. She laughed and opened her arms, allowing herself to fall onto him in an embrace.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear. Bender was kind of put off guard. He couldn't remember the last time someone

said that to him. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, in silence.

* * *

When Nattasia got home both of her parents were there. "Hey guys" she said, they both greeted her with the usual question "How was school?"

She coughed a bit, "I...got asked to the prom." She said, not knowing how they would react.

Her mom started to cry, "My baby is growing up!" And hugged her.

"Mom calm down, jeesh." she said, slightly annoyed. Her mother always overreacted. Weather it was good or bad. An A on a math test? Her mom acted like she was going to the Olympics. A B- on a math test? Her mom acted like it was her fault that the human species died out.

Her dad was happy, but said, "Is he nice? Does he treat you right? Tasha I swear to god if-"

"No, daddy he's nice." She smiled, and moved her hair behind her ear.

"Well when he picks you up I want to meet him." He said. He laied the paper down on the coffee table, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Ok, ok." She laughed. "Prom is in three months...I don't know what I should wear."

"Three months? Wow that's a long time from now. Maybe he will forget about you." Her dad smiled. Nattasia slapped his shoulder playfully then hugged both of them before going up the stairs to her room, and laying down on her bed. Her heart was fluttering, and she smiled. _Finally._ She thought. She jumped up quickly and undressed, putting on a pair of sleep shorts and a XXL T-shirt, her usual sleep ware. She then got out a piece of paper and a pencil. She began to draw an outline of a dress.

* * *

"Where have ya been?" Bender heard after walking into his front door.

"Out." Bender responded shortly, and began to walk into his room, trying to avoid his dad. He did not want anything to ruin this day.

"Well as long as you live under this roof you will tell me where you have been." His dad continued to say, his words slurred because he was drunk, as usual. Bender ignored him, and walked past the couch in front of the television to get to his room. Before he knew it his 6"3 dad was standing in front of him, he was about four inches taller than Bender. Bender and him glared at each other, and tension filled the air. Bender tried to go to the right, then the left, his dad was not letting him go. He was about to open his mouth to say something, then a sting surged across his face. A trickle of blood came out of his nose, and he was done. He didn't want to fight back anymore. He just wanted this to stop.

"Why?" He asked his dad, through a cracking voice full of pain.

His dad was shocked that he actually said something. Normally Bender would just fight back, and would normally lose. He smiled a cold smile, "'Cause I can." He said simply.

"Why do you give a shit?" Bender said, eyes turning red with tears. "Does it satisfy you to fuck up your own son just because 'you can'? I _hate _you." Bender said, pointing a finger into his dads face. "I wish I was never your son. You're a lousy father. Who am I fuckin' kidding? Your the farthest thing from a father." Before he could finish, he saw his father's fist, and the whole world went black.


End file.
